lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Crow
}} Crow is a mysterious woman wielding a katana or giant sword. She appears in both Attack on Castle Zozo and FINAL BOSS: An RP About A Boss Fight, with Zozo implied to take place before FINAL BOSS. She has three sisters named Robin, Raven, and Houbara. She was later brought into the Fantendoverse by Exotoro after the RPs using her. Description Crow has white hair and red eyes that are shaped a little bit like flames. Crow generally wears a black kimono. In FINAL BOSS: An RP About A Boss Fight, she has one of her eyes missing, covered by a black eye patch. Personality Crow is somewhat of a bipolar character, being mostly calm even when seriously injured. Although she is mostly calm, when one slights her in anyway (such as being annoying or just her not liking them based off nothing) she becomes irrationally upset and usually wants to kill those who have wronged her. She is very much on her own, preferring to live off nature (although in a way that harms nature more than nurturing it) and usually will straight up eat dead animals. She believes clothing is more of an optional thing and has walked around nude frequently, much to the disgust and interest of people around her. She has many disgusting hygiene habits, often not taking showers for several days while living out in the wild or urinating like a dog. Crow is also overconfident in her abilities and feats, although she hasn't exactly been humbled about her feats of taking on the world and other multiverses. She doesn't talk very often, often only talking when someone asks a question or if she can deliver a really sick burn. Crow does not speak her mind through words but rather actions. Crow does not understand romantic or sexual relationships, however this has not stopped her from having sex. Unlike typical civilized humans, she just has sex with anyone that seems vaguely interested. She seems to have taken most of this from the wild. However, despite her frequent "mating", she has never gotten pregnant. She also seemingly doesn't discriminate based off gender or race (seeming to have more of a preference for women). Abilities Crow is an excellent swordswoman, her abilities excelling even of the best swordsmen to a supernatural level. At the cost of this though, she cannot even hold a gun for more than five seconds, let alone fire it. She can unleash sonic waves with sword strikes as well as cut atoms with concentration, giving her nuclear powered strikes if she wills it. Crow is also mostly immune to any disease for unknown reasons, able to eat raw, dead animals without signs of sickness or fatigue later. This also seems to protect her from sexual diseases as well. She also seems to be somewhat familiar in the world of fabric, able to use anyone's clothes irregardless of size, likely due to modifying it. Appearances Crow vs the World Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Relationships Houbara Crow tends to see Houbara when out in the wild, usually by coincidence. They are mostly hostile to each despite being the most similar to each other out of the sisters. They usually when she does it's a fight over prey or their temporary territories. Houbara has been in the wild for her entire life and frowns on Crow's rare use of modern day technology such as showers or man-made shelters. Robin Robin is the most civilized out of the four, and thus they are at odds with each other. Due to Robin's cleric career, she often tries to "tame" her sister and get her to believe in god, but this often ends with her place being trashed. Despite this, Robin loves her sister and just wishes the best for her. Crow prefers Robin's alternate personality, which is a battle-obsessed persona with a lust of showing her foes judgement. Raven Raven wants to live out the life that both Houbara and Crow have, being free in the wilderness but her hatred of the sun keeps her inside civilization. Raven has joined Crow on occasion on her wildlife adventures, usually at night. Rubelline Tifft Rubelline is one of the few people that Crow seems to actually like being around, likely because Rubelline allows her to do whatever she wants in her mansion and gives her food and spa baths. The two only seem to be getting closer and closer, to the point where Rubelline notes Crow as a girlfriend. Lexi Larsen The two are more or less tasked to kill each other during Crow vs the World, but Crow manages to free Lexi Larsen during their battle (although leaves her naked in the wilderness). After this, Lexi seemed to take on Crow's wild woman traits, possibly influenced by Crow herself. Gallery CrowZozoEra.png|Crow's standard look. Crow_Game_of_Bill_Killing.png|Crow in her "Game of Bill Killing" Outfit Crow_Game_of_Bill_KillingAlt.png|"Game of Killing Bill" Alternate Colors Crow_Equinox_Dress.png|Crow in her Equinox Dress Crow_Equinox_DressAlt.png|"Equinox Dress" Alternate Colors CrowTwilightSuit.png|Crow in her "Twilight Suit" costume. CrowTwilightSuitAlt.png|"Twilight Suit" alternate colors. Trivia *There is rumor circulating that Leah Needlenam is going to die in a upcoming project, with Crow taking her "place". *Crow's immunity to everything has made her a huge target for vaccine doctors, who she has grown a hatred for. Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Females Category:Pansexual Characters